


Act 1 - From Russia With Love

by papi_chulo



Series: Hitman AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hitmen, Assets & Handlers, Gen, Handler Tony Stark, Hitman Bucky Barnes, Hitmen, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, theyre starting to become friends guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papi_chulo/pseuds/papi_chulo
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes, code name Winter Soldier, has been cleared for active duty as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and is about to be deployed for his first mission with his rookie handler Tony Stark.(Or, the second instalment in my Hitman AU where Bucky is Agent 47 and Tony is Diana and now, they're starting to like each other)
Series: Hitman AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999330





	Act 1 - From Russia With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was gonna drag out them becoming friendly for a lot longer but these two just wanted to get along, i couldn't stop it.

James' first mission came two weeks after he'd been cleared for active duty. In that time he'd been upgraded from his tiny prison cell of a room on the trainee floor to a larger suite two floors down where agents were housed. He highly doubted Pierce had anything to do with that and that it was more likely to be Stark who'd gotten him the upgrade.

If Pierce had it his way James would probably be housed in a kennel out on the helipad.

He spent most of his time in the gym, the shooting range or lurking around Stark's lab. Over those two weeks Stark's unending chatter became less annoying and more endearing. James couldn't remember the last time he'd heard someone say so much. His memories of Hydra were few and far between but none of them involved anyone talking to him the way Stark was. Almost like Stark saw him less like an asset and more like a co-worker. A real person even.

Another thing he'd learned about his handler was that the young man gossiped like an elderly woman. Any bit of drama Stark overheard amongst the trainees or secrets from higher up the food chain that he was entrusted with were always relayed to James during their lab hangouts. James liked it. He would never admit that to Stark however. A soldier shouldn't get excited about mindless gossip. 

He had warmed to Stark though, once he'd realised that it was actually okay to speak his mind around his handler.

"So, a little birdy told me that you're being considered for deployment next week." Stark spoke up.

They'd been sat in a peaceful silence for a while, a week after he'd passed his training. He was working his way through the, frankly, quite bland plate of chicken salad he'd been served from the kitchen. Turns out S.H.I.E.L.D were very particular about what their agents ate and all of them were placed on a carefully worked out meal plan devised by the company nutritionist.

"Hmm?" James prompted Stark to continue.

"Von Strucker's son, Werner, is hosting a fundraiser next week for some new project Hydra are working on. Probably a bomb or something like that, you know what they're like. The big dogs up top have you as number one on their list, you're probably the only agent who's going to be able to get into that event and blend in enough that you can get the job done." Stark explained, not looking up from whatever it was he was working on today.

James could never figure out whether the stuff Stark built was for the company or just for his own amusement.

"Won't I be recognised?" James asked.

"Snowflake, only like ten Hydra agents total ever saw your face. Besides, didn't you say you were thinking of a trim?" Stark whirled round in his stool to smile at James.

\---

Two days before the mission James cut his hair. Short.

The sides were trimmed close to his head and there was barely an inch left on top. 

He didn't look like the Winter Soldier anymore. James liked that.

\---

Stark tracked him down the day before in the shooting range where he was firing shot after shot into the head of the target. When the poster was pulled forward for inspection, there was only one hole in the head. Perfect every time.

"Wow, Snowflake! Look at you!" Stark exclaimed, walking over with his arms full of files.

James set his gun down on the shelf to his right. He liked to be in the very end lane, always keep your back to a wall. 

"You've been summoned. Director Fury wants you on this job." Stark said, handing James one of the files he was gripping onto.

"The von Strucker job?" James asked, flipping open the file.

"Yep." Stark said, standing on the tips of his toes to be able to lean over the top of the file James was looking at to tap on the photo of the target, "Looks just like his dad, don't you think?"

James hummed in agreement.

"So, the event is very exclusive however the company can snag you an invite to get you into the main event. However, one of our trainees was sent undercover a couple weeks ago as one of the cleaners in the mansion and has been able to let us know that there's going to be a Hydra meeting taking place just before the fundraising auction kicks off downstairs." Stark explained.

"Anyone else important going to be attending?" James asked.

"Well, in a dream world we'd take out the entire meeting room but the client has only paid for von Strucker to be taken care of so maybe just see if you can find anything of note lying around. Although, I highly doubt Hydra are the type to take minutes of their top secret terrorist meetings. Just see what you can find." Stark shrugged.

"The client?" James frowned, finally looking up at Stark from the file.

"Yes, James, the client. We can't just kill at will you know, we wouldn't make any money that way. I'm sure that's why Hydra have to host fundraisers like this." Stark said.

James nodded. 

"Anyway, take this file as well." Stark handed over the other file he was holding, "I'll leave you to prepare."

Just as Stark was about to walk out the door, James called after him, "Where am I going?"

"Paris!" Stark yelled back, shooting a quick smile over his shoulder.

\---

James stepped out of the helicopter onto a patch of grass in the front garden of von Strucker's mansion. He adjusted the collar of his tuxedo quickly before heading towards the front entrance, invitation secure in his inside pocket.

"My, my Snowflake. I'm disappointed I didn't get to see you before you took off because you look absolutely ravishing in a tux." Stark's voice came flirtatiously through his earpiece.

"How can you see?" James' face stayed expressionless as he spoke, never give away the fact that you're wearing an earpiece.

"Werner has cameras everywhere and the security is shocking. I'll erase all footage of tonight after you leave by the way so don't worry about your face popping up on any surveillance." Stark said.

James looked up at the camera that was pointing straight at him from the edge of a balcony. He gave it a small, sharp nod - unnoticeable if anyone was watching him here, but Stark would see it.

"I haven't had sight on von Strucker yet so just get inside and mingle." Stark instructed.

James made his way towards the front entrance which was manned by two guards that he showed his invitation to. After one of them gave the invite a brief look over, he was shown in with no problems.

"Welcome, Mr. Zorin." The guard greeted, opening the door to let James through.

"Where's the name from?" James asked once the door was closed behind him and he was left in an empty foyer.

"A View to a Kill. Don't tell me you've never watched Bond?" Stark asked, the shock transparent in his voice.

"Between joining the US Army and then being kidnapped by Hydra I didn't really have the time." James replied.

"Alright, Snowflake, no need to get so sassy. We'll watch them all after you get debriefed from this job, although A View to a Kill is really not one of the best I will admit. Christopher Walken though, love that guy." Stark was rambling.

"You're rambling, Stark." James admonished.

"Sorry, sorry. Just nervous, it's our first mission together." Stark sounded seconds away from squealing like an excited schoolgirl.

"Your first mission ever and I'm sure Pierce would have no problem making it your last if it goes wrong." James said.

"God, you're right. Okay, those big double doors ahead of you will take you into the ballroom where the main shindig is going down." Stark advised.

James nodded. He'd spotted a camera in the corner when he came in so he knew Stark would see.

Opening the double doors led James into a large ballroom, just like Stark had said, he was beginning to see the benefits of having a handler. That was another thing he'd never admit though.

The room was filled with familiar faces, Hydra agents he recognised from the files he'd seen over the past two weeks and various public figures that even he was honestly shocked to see affiliated with Hydra.

"Is that fucking Bono?" Stark squawked in his ear, so loudly the earpiece rang. James had to refrain from wincing and holding a hand to his head.

"Who?" James growled under his breath.

"God, I knew that man had an agenda ever since that shitty album auto-downloaded onto everyone's phones." Stark grumbled, "Just grab a drink and blend in, I'll track von Strucker down."

"I don't drink." James said.

"Then get a fucking soda water." Stark retorted, "Stop distracting me, this man has more cameras than Pierce."

James headed over to the bar and ordered a soda water.

\---

James had been hit on twice by older women in expensive gowns with dead animals thrown over their shoulders when Stark got back to him.

"Alright, I've got the lowdown. Head to the bathroom so we can have a chat." Stark said.

Tracking down the bathroom wasn't hard, he'd seen people heading off in the same direction then coming back over the last ten minutes so he figured that was where he'd find it. Luckily they were single bathrooms not stalls. He locked the door behind him and turned to face the mirror.

"Okay, first of all, don't think I wasn't listening to those ladies flirting with you and Snowflake, your flirting needs some work." Stark said.

"I can't flirt with two old women when I'm not attracted to them." James replied, annoyed. Those women were really not his type.

"Rude, you could learn a lot from a older woman." Stark sounded offended, despite the fact that he was 22 at the most. That definitely said a lot about Stark's taste in sexual partners.

"The age is not the problem, Stark." James turned to lean against the counter and look at the godawful painting that was hanging on the opposite wall.

"Oh." Stark said, "Good for you man,” There was a beat of silence before Stark continued, "I'm sure you know all about the wild couple of years I had after my parents..." He trailed off, "So, um, it's safe to say I can relate."

"Tell me about von Strucker." James prompted, this line of conversation was already verging far too close to the sort of emotional territory that he was not at all comfortable with.

"Right, um, the mansion's got three floors and he's currently up top. You'll have to get past a lot of security to get up there but it's also got the least people so less witnesses. There's an emergency stairwell you can use opposite the bathroom to bypass the security checkpoints but you're gonna have to make sure you don't get spotted whilst you're up there. Also, you will have to avoid the cameras from then on because if I corrupt them now the whole building will go into lockdown and von Strucker will get locked away in his safe room in the basement." Stark explained, barely pausing for breath until the very end.

"I can take him out in the safe room." James suggested.

"Yeah but there's only one door and if you come out and Werner doesn't that's gonna get us caught." Stark sighed.

"Alright, I'll get upstairs." James nodded.

"Oh, by the way, remember that undercover trainee I mentioned?" Stark said.

James hummed.

"She managed to smuggle in a pistol for you, it's hidden in an air vent in the stairwell on the top floor. You can thank her later." James could tell Stark was smiling.

"It'll probably come across better from you." James was definitely not in denial about his lack of people skills. Stark was the first person he'd said more than ten words to in about eight years.

"Yeah probably." Stark agreed.

James flushed the toilet and ran the tap for a bit just to complete the illusion before he stepped out of the bathroom, checking the corridor before opening the door to the stairwell opposite and making his way up. 

"There's a waiter coming down, think fast Snowflake." Stark warned.

When he crossed paths with the waiter who started to say he shouldn't be here, James grabbed the man by the shoulders and chinned him, knocking him out cold. He did catch the man and set him down gently though.

"Definitely not what I had in mind." Stark grumbled.

"If you have any better ideas next time then speak up." James retorted. 

Stark didn't respond but James could tell the man had probably muted his microphone and was muttering under his breath.

James picked the guy up and shoved him into a cupboard that was full of cleaning supplies that he pushed to the side to make room.

Once he'd reached the top floor, he quickly located the air vent at the bottom of one of the walls and pulled it away, still loose from where the trainee had planted his gun. He pulled it out and check it over. Fully loaded, suppressor already installed. Perfect. He tucked it into the back of his slacks due to the lack of a holster and pulled his jacket down over it.

"Anyone outside?" He asked.

"Hallway's all clear. Werner's office is on the other side of the floor, it has a bathroom you can hide out in." Stark informed.

James stepped out of the stairwell and decided to take a left. Left felt good.

"Guard round that corner." Stark announced. 

James ducked into a supply cupboard and waited for the guard's footsteps to pass before stepping back out.

"Lovely job. Hallway's ahead is clear." Stark said.

Okay, he was really starting to see the benefits of having a handler. When he came to a junction he waited for Stark to speak up.

"Take a right and the office is the door right at the end of the hallway. There's no cameras in there so just stay alert." Stark advised.

James headed down the hallway, switching sides as he walked in order to avoid the sight line of the cameras and stopped just outside the door. He closed his eyes and listened for any noise through the door. He couldn't hear any footsteps or breathing so he took his chances and opened the door.

He relaxed once he saw there was no one in there and decided to fiddle around with von Strucker's laptop on the desk.

"His laptop is in here, password protected." James told Stark.

"Alright, check your pocket. I put a USB drive in there, plug that in and I should be able to break in." Stark said.

James checked both his pockets and located the drive, pulled it out and plugged it in.

"Okay, now just give me a second." Stark said.

On the screen a window opened up and streams of white script starting popping up. James didn't even bother trying to follow what was happening, deciding to rifle around the desk drawers whilst Stark worked.

"Shit, Werner's on his way down the hall. Get in the bathroom, I'll keep on working at this." Stark cursed.

"What if he checks the laptop?" James asked, deciding to pocket an expensive looking fountain pen before getting up from the desk chair and heading over to the bathroom door.

"Well, we'll just have to hope he doesn't." Stark huffed through the earpiece.

James stepped into the bathroom and looked around before spotting a statue he could hide behind.

"Who has a statue in his bathroom?" James said, more to himself than anyone else.

"The same man who's laptop password is his own name." Stark replied, "I'm just gonna copy all of his data, this might take a while so hang around."

James was about to respond when the bathroom door opened and closed. He could hear the lock engaging and watched as von Strucker stepped over to the toilet and unzipped his fly. He couldn't take a shot right now. If the bullet went all the way through it'd smash the mirror and draw the attention of every guard within earshot. He was going to have to improvise.

Whilst von Strucker was busy looking down and seemingly admiring his own cock, James crept over, light on his feet and silent. He dug his knee into the back of his target's, dropping him down to his knees before grabbing the back of his head and shoving it down into the toilet bowl, holding his face in his own piss. 

Werner was waving his arms around trying to get a hit in on James but the angle wasn't right and he couldn't fight back. James held him down until long after his body had gone limp before removing his hand and letting the man fall limp to the side of the toilet.

"Target has been eliminated." James informed Stark.

"That was quick." Stark commented, "How'd you do that?"

"Drowned him in the toilet." James said, stepping over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Ew. I wish I hadn't asked. I'm only a third of the way done, you'll need to hang around in his office." Stark said.

James stepped back into the office and shut the bathroom door behind him, heading over to sit back at the desk. He watched as the little progress bar on the screen slowly but surely filled up.

"Oh god." Stark's voice sounded both shocked and disgusted.

"What?" James asked.

"He's got a folder full of kiddy porn." Stark replied after a pause, presumably to gather himself.

"Beginning to think he deserved to drown in his own piss?" James said.

"Yeah I think so." Stark agreed.

James sat there, spun around in the chair a few times before noticing the bar was full. 

"Alright, grab the drive and get the fuck out of there." Stark instructed.

James grabbed the USB and slipped it back into his pocket. He stepped out of the office after another pause to listen through the door and made his way back down the hallway, using the same camera-evading serpentine technique he'd brought out on the way up.

"Your foot was in that one, you're slipping Snowflake." Stark said, "Oh well, at least those loafers are Gucci."

"Werner's were Louboutins." James said.

Stark scoffed, "Of course they were, I'll get you a Versace pair next time." 

James smirked before he reached the stairwell he'd used to get upstairs.

"Hang on, fuck." Stark said.

"What?" James asked.

"All the fucking Hydra members of that meeting are at the bottom of the stairs, get in that cupboard." Stark said frantically.

So James then found himself in the cupboard with the unconscious waiter he'd chinned earlier. Not exactly who he wanted to be in close quarters with.

"They're on their way up, just wait a minute." Stark said.

James steadied his breath as several sets of footsteps passed him.

"Holy shit, these are some heavy hitters." Stark sounded astonished, "Alright, they're all upstairs go. You haven't got long until someone finds Werner and the whole building will be locked down."

James sped up his footsteps as he made his way back down to the ground floor. Working his way back through to the main ballroom that was still flooded with people. Including Bono, which Stark grumbled about again as he passed the man.

"Right, once you're out the front gate, head to the rendezvous point and I'll erase the surveillance footage." Stark said, as James stepped out of the front door, declining a cigarette that was offered to him by one of his elderly female fans.

\---

When James' helicopter landed back at the S.H.I.E.L.D Facility several hours later he had once agin donned the black puffer jacket he'd been provided when he first arrived. Stark was once again stood at the top of the stairs, illuminated by several bright LED lights hanging from the front of the mountain. The clock in the helicopter had said it was around 3 A.M.

Stark whooped when he stepped out and beckoned him over. When James got closer his handler started speaking, "Our first mission was a resounding success!"

James had to resist the urge to smile at Stark's enthusiasm. He failed in this task once Stark called out, "Take your coat off, I wanna see that tux!"

James hesitated for a moment, made his face look annoyed and then unzipped the coat to a string of wolf whistles from his handler.

"Whoa, Snowflake! I must say, you clean up exceptionally well." Stark complimented when James finally reached the top of the stairs.

James waited until Stark turned around and started to lead him inside to smile to himself.

\---

"Debrief will be tomorrow, well, this afternoon." Stark had led them both to the canteen as he'd said he hadn't been able to eat before the mission because he was so nervous.

They were now sat opposite each other at one of the long, uncomfortable metal table-bench combos digging into their respective meals. Turns out the kitchen staff were always on call.

"By the way, when I was erasing the footage I found something interesting. Before you got there, Werner met up with Brock Rumlow, code name Crossbones, who he had a very revealing chat with." Stark said, before shovelling a mouthful of pasta in.

"Go on." James said, setting down his fork, intrigued.

"Last night, an freelance agent by the name of 'The Captain'," Stark did air quotes with his fingers around the name, "was sent by von Strucker to take out his half-brother Andreas."

James' eyebrows raised up. Now that was interesting.

"It was made out to look like a suicide and that was what we were told this morning, however clearly that was not the case." Stark explained.

"Why though?" James frowned.

"Not a clue, I wish I did know." Stark shrugged, picking up some more pasta on his fork.

"Who ordered the hit on Werner?" James asked.

"Anonymous." Stark said.

"You don't know who it was?" James said, incredulously.

"Snowflake, we're an illegal assassination agency, we can't exactly force our clients to give themselves up now can we?" Stark said.

James guessed that made sense. It was hardly his business anyway.

"Eat up." Stark said, pointing at James' plate with his own fork.

When he shifted his arm to pick up his fork he felt something digging into his chefs when he remembered the pen he'd nabbed from Werner's office. He pulled it out from his pocket and held it up to Stark.

"Want this fancy pen for your notes?" James asked. Stark was always taking notes when he was tinkering.

Stark looked up and said, "Oh that does look fancy. Thanks Snowflake." Stark smiled warmly before taking the pen and slipping it into his own pocket.

James waited until Stark was looking down at his food to smile again.


End file.
